i know it's hurt but its ok
by lee eun san
Summary: Seandainya aku bisa mengulang kembali Kupastikan kau tak kan kusia-siakan lagi Seandainya waktu bisa kembali Pastilah kau yang akan jadi pendampingku kini Seandainya aku bisa lebih menahan diri Mungkin kau tak akan pergi seperti ini Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan Ribuan kata sendainya yang kian lama kian aku benci


Title : I know it's hurt but its ok.

Author : Lee Eun San

Main Cast : Kim Jong Woon and Kim Ryeowook (yewook)

Genre : Angst, Romance

Genderswitch for uke.

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang kembali

Kupastikan kau tak kan kusia-siakan lagi

Seandainya waktu bisa kembali

Pastilah kau yang akan jadi pendampingku kini

Seandainya aku bisa lebih menahan diri

Mungkin kau tak akan pergi seperti ini

Meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan

Ribuan kata sendainya yang kian lama kian aku benci

Tok.. … terdengar suara ketukan pada sebuah pintu besar bercat coklat.

"sillyehamnida, sajangnim." Kata seorang yeoja cantik sebelum memasuki ruangan di balik pintu itu.

"ne, masuklah." Kata seorang namja yang duduk dibalik meja besar lengkap dengan beberapa tumpukan berkas yang sedikit menggunung di hadapanya.

"saya, akan membacakan agenda untuk anda hari ini, boleh saya mulai?" tanyanaya sopan.

"lanjutkan" katanya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari berkas yang entah sejak berapa lama menyita sebagian besar konsentrasinya.

"jadwal pertama anda adalah pertemuan dengan Tuan Han dari Han Corp. pada pukul sebelas untuk membahas kerja sama pembuatan iklan terbaru untuk produk dari Han Corp. kemudian saat makan siang anda ada jadwal pertemuan dengan kementrian pariwisata untuk membahas rencana kerja sama pembuatan iklan pariwisata korea tahun ini. Selanjutnya bla…bla….bla…."

Yeoja itu masih saya terus bicara tanpa mengindahkan perubahan raut wajah dari namja lawan bicaranya. Nampak sekali dia merasa jengah dan lelah menghadapi rutinitas yang hampir selalu sama setiap harinya. Pertemuan, rapat, tanda tangan, rapat lagi, meeteing lagi… dan lagi. Entah sudah berapa lama dia merasakannya sesuatu hilang dari dirinya. Sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya utuh seperti dulu kala.

"hhahh….." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"maaf, sajangnim apakah ada hal yang kurang anda mengerti?" katanya sesopan mungkin tak ingin terlihat menggurui namja yang berstatus atasannya ini.

"aniyo, Park-ssi. Aku sudah mengerti. Baiklah kau boleh kembali keruanganmu." Jawabnya singkat sambil mendongakkan wajah tampanya dan tersenyum ramah pada yeoja yang berstatus sebagai sekretarsinya ini.

"ah, ne sajangnim, permisi." Katanya singakat lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan atasanya tadi.

Sepeninggal yeoja itu dari ruangannya, namja itu menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sejenak. Dia menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan menyedihkan. Meskipun setiap hari dia terus berusaha untuk tetep tampil berwibawa dan ceria namun semua itu seakan lenyap tak bersisa saat dia sendirian seperti sekarang ini. Otaknya seakan masih enggan untuk membuang kenangan itu dan berdamai dengan keadaan. Kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan untuknya.

"aku lelah, chagi…, apa kau sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga sama? Apa kau bahagia?" dia hanya bisa bermonolog sendiri dengan dirinya.

"hhahh,,,, aku tak sanggup lagi jika terus seperti ini chagi…. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" katanya sedih sambil memejamkan matanya dan sebutir airmata lolos dari matanya yang sipit menandakan betapa sakit yang ia rasa saat ini.

"nan, otthokehajo…?" katanya pasrah

Flashback on

"oppa, nanti malam kau pulang cepat ne? aku ingin kita makan malam bersama. Kita kan sudah lama tak mengabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap hari hanya kerja, kerja dan kerja saja yang ada di otakmu. Apa kau tidak capek, eoh?" manja seorang yeoja mungil bersurai hitam pada seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk dibalik kemudi mobilnya.

"ah, mianhae chagi. Kalau malam ini oppa tidak bisa janji. Minggu depan bagaimana?" jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanis yang ia miliki untuk meluluhkan hati yeoja disampingnya ini.

"huufft,, selalu begitu. Minggu lalu oppa juga bilang begitu. Tapi lihat sekarang kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama lagi. Kau menyebalkan. Dasar kepala besar!" semburnya kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya didada dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Bukanya takut melihat ekspresi jengkel yeoja itu, justru sang namja yang dibilang berkepala besar tadi justru terkekeh pelan dan menatapnya lembut.

"kau sangat mengemaskan chagi. Mana ada orang marah semanis kau! Aku rela kau marahi kalau nanti ekspresi seperti ini yang kau tunjukkan padaku" katanya pelan sambil mencubit sebelah pipi tirus yeojanya. Yah, yeojanya. Yeoja yang sedang duduk disampinya ini adalah kekasihnya ah,, bukan lebih tepatnya tunagannya atau calon istrinya. Mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih lima tahun. Kim ryeowook atau Wookie begitu biasa ia di panggil sudah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya sejak yeoja mungil nan cantik itu duduk di kelas dua sekolah tinggi. Saat itu dia adalah siswi pindahan dari Kanada. Sejak awal melihatnya secara tidak sengaja di lorong sekolah hatinya sudah berdebar kencang dan dia meyakini Wookielah jodohnya. Entah apa yang meyakinkanya saat itu. Dan kini setelah lima tahun menjalin hubungan denganya rasa yakin itu kian hari kian bertambah. Semau ini makin meyakinkanya untuk segera menjadikan dia miliknya seutuhnya.

"lepas, kau menyebalkan." Katanya sambil menyibakkan tangan mungil kekasihnya dari pipinya lalu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar tanpa menghiraukan tatapan lembut kekasihnya.

"hhuufftt,, dasar kepala besar menyebalkan. Awas kau. Aku tak akan mengampunimu lagi kali ini. Kau menyebalkan!" dia terus bergumam sendiri merutuki sikap kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini dirasa semakin mengabaikanya. Tanpa ia sadari namja yang sedari tadi ia maki kini tengah mengikuti langkahnya dalam sunyi sambil berdoa agar sang yeoja tak manyadari.

"apa sih yang ada di dalam kepalanya yang besar itu. Apa semua isinya cuma pekerjaan. Lalu aku mau ditaruh dimana? Apa dia tidak tahu ini kan hari peringatan lima tahun kita bersama. Hhahh… pasti dia lupa. Dasar kepala besal jelek, menyebalkaann,,," teriaknya kesal. Sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Grep… tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar meluknya dari belakang. Memenjarakannya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat namun posesif. Sontak ia terkejut dan ingin berontak, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik lengan kekar ini. Aroma dan caranya memeluk selalu sama hangat dan mengikat. Namun ia tak pernah menolak meski terkesa ia terpenjara didalamnya.

"mianhae, chagi." Katanya lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukanya di perut ramping kekasihnya.

"hhahhh,,,,, oppa….lepaskan.." katanya pelan. Bukannya dia menolak perlakuan lembut kekasihnya ini namun rasa kesal yang tadi menghampirinya belum hilang semua.

"mengertilah chagi, aku melakukan ini semua untuk siapa hhemm…. ?" katanya lembut

Tak sedikitpun Wookie bergeming menanggapi penjelasan kekasihnya. Dia masih setia dengan kekesalannya.

"kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin seharian bersamamu. menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan, bermain dan megunjungi tempat faforit kita dulu. Tapi kau harus ingat kita bukan lagi remaja tujuh belas tahun chagi. Kita sudah dewasa waktu itu sudah berlalu" katanya berusaha menyakinkan kekasihnya.

"jadi menurut oppa aku tidak dewasa. Aku masih kekakanak-kanakan begitu. Sudah..,, lepaskan aku harus bekerja.." dia kembali berontak agar terlepas namun apa daya kekasihnya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"kumohon chagi, mengertilah…" katanya pasrah.

"apa aku kurang mengerti kau selama ini oppa? aku tahu kau sibuk, aku sadar kalau kita bukan lagi remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Aku tahu dan aku sadar benar, tapi… apa dayaku aku ini juga seorang wanita biasa yang terkadang ingin juga merasakan dimanja. Salahkan aku oppa… bahkan kau mungkin tak sadar kenapa hari ini aku memaksamu menghabiskan waktu denganku. Ini hari special kita oppa. apa kau juga mengingatnya? Atau cuma aku yang menganggapnya istimewa?" batinya sedih

"chagi,, katakana sesuatu kenapa kau hanya diam." Katanya bingung.

"sudahlah oppa. aku lelah terus seperti ini. Aku sudah bosan menjadi perioritas entah nomor kesekian dari banyaknya prioritas hidupmu. Aku sudah…. Aahh sudahlah aku harus masuk. Lepaskan atau kau ku gigit!" ancamnya

"gigitlah kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang. Aku rela kau gigit. Kau mau gigit bagian mana chagi.." katanya seduktif di telinga Wookie.

Blush…

Perkataan frontal dari kekasisnya sontak membuat wajahnya memanas dan sukses membuat wajahnya merona menampakan semburat pink di pipi tirusnya. Dia yang awalnya marah dan kesal kini berubah malu dan tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"yak! Apa yang kau fikirkan kepala besar!" katanya bingung

"hhahhaa,,, ayolah jangan malu padaku, bukankah kita sud.."

"stop! Berhenti bicara. Dasar kepala besar menyebalkan!" katanya sambil sekali lagi berusaha berontak dan akhirnya usahanya kali ini berhasil membebaskanya. Langsung saja dia mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu di belakang. Apa yang membuat Wookie bahkan tak sanggup mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya. Itu rahasia.

"yak! Kau tak jadi mengigit,eoh? Padahal aku ingin.. chagi, yak.. Kim ryeowook!" katanya terus menggoda dan memanggil keksihnya dengan suara sedikit lantang sedangkan yang dipanggil masih saja terus berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kebelakang

"hhufftt dasar kepala besar! Kenapa bicara hal seperti itu keras-keras! Apa dia tak tahu malu! Dimana letak otaknya sebenarnya. Sial! Aku malu."

Bagaimana Wookie tidak malu. Pagi-pagi begini dia harus bepelukan di depan semua orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kantornya. Ditambah lagi omongan kekasihnya yang sudah pasti akan membuat semua orang berfikir yang iya-iya tentang mereka.

"hhahhaa,, kau lucu chagi!"

Flashback off

Ppip..pipp..piipp… suara nyaring telepon membuyarkan lamunan namja itu.

"ne," jawabnya.

"maaf sajangnim, tuan Han dari Han Corp sudah tiba dan sekarang sedang menuju ruang meeting. Apa anda sudah siap?" suara seorang yeoja diseberang telepon.

"tentu. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan dokumen yang aku minta kemarin?" tanyanya

"ne, sajangnim. Semua sudah saya saipkan." Jawabnya lagi.

"baiklah, kajja kita keruang meeting." Katanya singkat.

Skip time (akhir meeting)

Plok..plok..plok… bunyi tepuk tangan dari semua yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"anda sangat hebat, tuan Kim." Puji seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap dengan senyum kharismatik khasnya.

"anda terlalu memuji tuan Han. Saya masih baru di dunia ini, jadi saya belum bisa disebut hebat." Jawab namja Kim tadi.

"hhahaaa,, selain hebat anda juga suka merendah rupanya." Katanya diselingi tawa renyah

"benarkah,,, senang rasanya dipuji orang hebat seperti anda" jawabnya sambil mengulas senyum manis di bibir mungilnya.

Lalu mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Ppiipp…ppiipp…ppiipp… suara telepon milik seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"ah, mainhae, aku ada telepon." Katanya

"oh, tidak apa, silahkan" jawab namja Kim.

Terdengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan antara tuan Han dan seseorang di seberang teleponya. Bukan namja Kim ingin menguping tapi jarak antara dia dan tuan han memang tak terlalu jauh jadi terkadang dia bisa mendengar apa yang tuan han katakan.

"aigo yeobo… kau jangan seperti ini ne,, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.. ne, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan makan siang denganmu dirumah nanti."

Dia berhenti sejenak seperti mendengarkan perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"ne, ne arasso aku pulang. Haisssss aigo kau jangan menangis ne, uljima yeobo. Kalau kau menangis hatiku sesak, apa kau mau aku sakit,eoh? Ne… aku pulang yeobo. Saranghae." Katanya mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"hhahh,,,," dia mengehela nafas berat setelah sambungan itu terputus.

"ada yang mengganggumu tuan Han?" Tanya namja Kim setelah melihat taun Han menghela berat.

"ah, anianhamnida.. hanya saja tadi istriku menelpon dan dia merengek minta aku untuk segera pulang. Hhahh,,, wanita hamil memang sulit ditebak maunya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"oh,selamat atas kehamilan istri anda. Pasti menyenagkan menjadi seperti anda, tuan Han?" tanyanya antusias.

"ne, tentu saja. Kau tahu rasanya seperti ada ribuan kembang api yang meledak di kepalamu saat istrimu mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengandung anakmu. Buah cinta dari mu dan dia. Calon penerus kehidupan kita yang kelak akan jadi kebanggan kita. Rasanya seperti menjadi orang paling bahagia didunia" katanya senang sambil memamerkan senyum menawan di wajahnya yang tampan

"wah, saya turut gembira untuk anda Tuan han. Semoga istri anda sehat selalu dan bisa melahirkan dengan selamat." Jawabnya tulus

"gamsahamnida, tuan Kim. Senangnya bisa berbagi kebahagian dengan anda. Walaupun aku juga harus menghadapi perubahan emosinya yang sering berubah tak mengenal waktu tapi aku bahagia. Kau pasti nanti akan mengalaminya tuan Kim, baiklah aku permisi sampai jumpa. Senang berbisnis dengan anda." Katanya sambil menjabat erat tangan namja Kim bersahabat.

Sosok Tuan Han menghilang dibalik lift yang segera menutup sesaat setelah dia masukinya meninggalkan namja Kim tadi sendirian lagi.

"hhahh,, pasti menyenangkan kalau aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Chagi apa kau juga ingin seperti ?" katanya kembali bermonolog dengan batinya.

"mianhae, sajangnim. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Anda ada jadwal makan siang bersama staf kementrian pariwisata. Apa anda sudah siap?" kata seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dan seakan menarik kembali kesadaran namja Kim tadi ke realita kehidupan nyata.

"oh, tentu aku siap. Kajja." Katanya singkat lalu berlalu diikiuti yeoja tadi di belakangnya.

Skip time at restaurant.

"anda memang orang yang sangat berbakat tuan Kim, senag bekerja sama dengan orang seperti anda" puji lelaki setengah baya berpakaian rapi tersebut.

"anianhamnida, sajangnim. Saya masih anak baru dalam dunia ini. Saya masih harus banyak belajar. " jawabnya santun

"hhahhhaaaa,, kau memang pantas menjadi putra dari seorang Kim Young won. Kau sangat berkharacter sama seperti appamu." Katanya lagi disela tawanya yang renyah.

"gamsahahamnida, sajangnim. Anda terlalu memuji saya. " jawabnya sopan.

"baiklah, kurasa aku sudah cocok denga konsep yang kau berikan. Semoga semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang kita rencanakan." Katanya mengakhiri pertemuan kemudian menjabat erat tangan namja Kim tadi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya di dalam restaurant.

"Park-ssi, apa setelah ini aku ada jadwal lainya?" tanyanya pada seorang yeoja di sebelahnya.

"menurut jadwal yang saya punya, setelah makan siang sampai pukul empat sore anda tidak ada janji dengan tuan besar Kim berpesan pada saya untuk meminta anda pulang dan makan malam bersama keluarga anda, sajangnim."paparnya.

"hheemm,, benarkah? Baiklah katakan pada ayahku akan aku usahakan untuk pulang malam ini. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor. Aku ingin pergi sebentar ." jawabnya

"maaf sajangnim, boleh saya tahu anda akan kemana, eh bukan maksud saya untuk,,"

"sudahlah aku hanya ingin melepas penatku sejenak. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara musim gugur yang sejuk ini. Kau tahu, aku mulai bosan melihat tumpukan kertas yang makin menggunung di mejaku akhir-akhir ini, hahhaaaa" jawabnya sambil tertawa garing.

"ah, arraseo sajangnim. Baiklah, nanti saya akan menelpon kalau ada hal penting. Saya permisi sajangnim." Katanya singkat lalu berlalu dari hadapan namja Kim tadi.

"aku sendiri juga akhirnya..hhahh… lelahnya."katanya sambil menyeruput segelas hot cappuchino pesanannya tadi.

Pandanganya beralih menatap hiruk pikuk manusia yang berlalu-lalang didepanya. Semuanya Nampak sangat menikati hidupnya. Semuanya terlihat gembira.

"hhah,,aku fikir aku akan bahagia bila impianku terwujud, tapi aku lupa kata bahagia itu ada saat kau ada disisiku chagi.. kini aku sudah meraih semua hal yang dulu cuma jadi angan yang mengantung di fikiranku, tapi kenapa aku tidak bahagia…."

Flashback on

Namja Kim berkepala besar tadi nampak masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di mejanya. Sampai-sampai tidak mengindahkan matahari yang kini hampir pergi meninggalkannya. Saat dia kian sibuk dengan kertas dihadapanya, tanpa sengaja dia menyengol kalender yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Sesaat dia menatap kerah kalender itu serasa ada sesuatu yang menggangunya. Ditatapnya lagi calendar biru muda itu sampi ia melihat ada bulatan dan note kecil di atas tanggal 24 januari."

"5th anniversary" begitulah tulisan yang tertera disamping tangal itu. Bagai tersengat listrik namja Kim tadi seolah baru tersdar dari kebodohanya selama ini. Kini semua keanehan kekasihnya terjawab sudah. Kenapa sejak seminggu kemarin kekasihnya selalu saja memintanya untuk meluangkan waktu untuk mereka akhir minggu ini.

"astaga! Kau bodoh Kim Jong Woon, bisa-bisanya kau lupa hari jadimu denganya. Pantas saja dia marah padamu! Hhah pabbo, nan jeongmal pabboya!" katanya merutuki kebodohanya sendiri.

Segera setelah itu dia keluar kantor dan meminta sekretarisnya membatalkan semua janjinya khusus untuk hari ini.

"yaish,, aku harus bagaimana yah agar dia memaafkanku.! Ayolah kepala besar berfikirlah lebih cepat!" katanya panik.

Dan saat melewati sebuah taman mungil yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip indah dia nampak tersenyum lebar dan bahagia.

"aha,, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau memang bisa diandalkan kepala besar!" katanya senang.

Segera setelah sebuah ide terlintas dalam fikiranya, dia langsung memulai rencananya. Pertama menghubungi toko bunga, lampu, restaurant dan terakhir menelpon ke kantor Wookie menanyakan pada temanya Lee ah salah sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah manjadi Cho sungmin karena dia akan segera menikah dengan sahabatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"yoboseo, Minnie-ya" sapanya mengawali

"oh, ne oppa. musun iriya?" tanyanya.

"ah, aniyo Minnie-ya. Aku hanya ingin tau jam berapa Wookie akan pulang nanti. Aku lupa bertanya padanya saat mengantarnya tadi."jawab namja Kim itu sekenanya

"oh, nanti Wookie akan pulang sedikit terlambat oppa. kami harus sedikit lembur menyelesaikan edisi terbaru majalah kami."

"jinjjayo, ah, ne arraseo. Gamsahe Minnie-ya. Tapi kau jangan bilang pada Wookie aku menelpon ne?" pesanku.

"wae oppa? apa kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya bingung

"ahh,, ani.. aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan untuknya malam ini. Tolong kau bantu aku ne, jangan bilang padanya aku menelpon, ok Minnie?" kataku

"ok, oppa! kuharap kejutanmu sukses, hwiating oppa!" jawabnya riang.

"ne, gomawo minni-ya. Jalgayo!"

Pip..

Setelah mengantongi informasi dari Minnie namja Kim tadi segera melesat menuju rumahnya untuk mempersiapkan semua kejutanya. Butuh hampir dua puluh menit untuk sampai di rumahnya yang memang cukup jauh dari kantornya. Sesampainya dirumah dia segera masuk kedalam sebuah rumah mungil bararsitektur minimalis berpagar coklat tua itu. Beberapa menit setelah ia sampai ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi dan dilayar interkom dia dapat melihat beberapa kurir yang tadi ia pangil.

"masuklah. Pintunya akan aku buka." Segera setelah dia selesai bicara, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka secara otomatis sehingga para kurir suruhanya bisa memulai pekerjanya.

Butuh waktu hampir dua jam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Jong Woon adalah orang yang sangat perfeksonis jadi semua harus sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Setelah yakin semua sesuai dia tersenyum senang dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang tips atas kerja keras semua orang yang membantunya hari ini.

"gamsahahamnida, yorobeun. Aku tak yakin semua akan sesuai dengan apa yang aku rencanakan tanpa kalian, sekali lagi terima kasih banayk atas kerja sama dan kerja keras kalian." Katanya tersenyum senang menampilkan lengkingan indah di raut mukanya yang nampak sangat puas akan kerja mereka semua.

Sepeninggal mereka semua tinggalah kini seorang Kim Jong Woon sendirian menunggu didalam kegelapan rumahnya. Takut, tentu tidak. Dia hanya cemas kalau-kalau Wookie tidak pulang dan malah memilih tinggal di hotel atau lebih parahnya lagi pulang kerumah keluarganya di kanada.

"arrghh,, andwae…! Aigo.. aku harus menelpon Minnie sekarang untuk memastikan Wookie akan pulang maalm ini.

Tuuuuuttt….. cklek

"yoboseo, oppa." jawab Minnie

"apa Wookie sudah pulang Minnie-ya?" tanyanya panik

"ne, dia baru saja pulang oppa, sebentar lagi pasti dia sampai. Kau tak usah kawatir, ne." katanya menenangkan.

"ah, ne. gamsahe minnie-ya. Aku banyak merepotkanmu, mianhae." Katanya lagi.

"nan gwenchanayo oppa. seperti aku ini siapa saja. Sudahlah tak usah difikirkan, ne?" jawab minnie menenangkan

"ne, gamsahe minnie-ya, jalgayo!" pip.

Sedikit rasa cemas itu berkurang setelah dia menghubungi Minnie.

"hhaahh,, uljima ne, Jong Woon-ya! Jadi seperti ini rasanya menunggu. Kau pasti kesepian menungguku tiap hari. Mianhae.." sesalnya. Kini ia baru menyadari betapa tersiksanya menunggu seseorang tambah lagi satu pengalaman baru dalam hidupnya.

"benar kata orang menunggu itu pekerjaan yang paling melelahkan sekaligus menyebalkan! Pantas saja Wookie marah.. aisshh.. pabbo!"

Bbrruumm,,, klek. Terdengar bunyi suara mesin dimatikan. Tandanya Wookienya pasti sudah pulang dan kini tengah bersiap masuk kerumah.

"dia datang,, aigo.. aku gugup! Semoga semuanya lancar! Tuhan tolong aku" doanya pada tuhan.

"iisshh dasar kepala besar menyebalkan! Bukankah dia sudah pulang kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu. Eoh! Aku yakin dia pasti sudah dikamar dan kembali bermesraan dengan kertas-kertas sialan itu. Apa bagusnya coba mereka. Hhuufftt! Dasar menyebalkan!" runtuknya kesal.

Hari ini Wookie nampak begitu letih dengan semuanya. Mulai dengan hubungannya dengan Kim Jong Woon, lalu dead line majalahnya ditambah lagi desakan untuk segera meresmikan hubungan mereka selama ini. Tidakkah mereka tau Wookie pun sebenarnya ingin sekali segera memperjelas statusnya dengan namja berkepala besar yang sudah hampir lima tahun ini menemani harinya tapi apa mau dikata, kesibukanya namja itulah penghalangnya.

"yyaaiissshh… diamana saklarnya sih.. biasanya ada disini. Aarrhhhgghh… menyebalkan….!" Teriaknya sebal. Persetan dengan anggapan Jong Woon setelah ini tentangnya, dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Setelah bebrapa lama mencari akhirnya tombol yang ia cari ketemu juga. "disini kau rupanya tombol jelek! Kau sama menyebalkanya seperti tuanmu!" setelah mengumpati tombol tak bersalah itu Wookie segera menekanya berharap seberkas sinar akan sedikit melonggarkan himpitan yang ada di hatinya.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanya sekarang. Tombol saklar yang seharusnya terhubungkan dengan sebuah lampu neon putih di tengah ruangan kini berganti dengan puluhan, eh salah ratusan lampu kecil yang masih menjalar sampai ke ujung ruangan lalu berbeloh menuju ruang tengah yang ia yakini pasti adalah ruang santai untuk menonton televisi. Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanya membuatnya melongo tak percaya. Kaget sekaligus tersentuh dalam tempo yang bersamaan.

Lampu itu terus menjalar bergerak memutar lalu lurus dan kemudian berputar lagi mengelilingi sebuah grand piano hitam yang terletak di ujung ruangan yang biasa ia mainkan dulu. Samar-samar ia melihat ada seseorang di balik piano itu. Kontan saja itu membuatnya penasaran dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas siapakah gerangan yang ada dibalik pianonya.

"malam, chagi,, aku harap kau menyukai ini. Semua ini sebagai permintaan maafku padamu atas semua tindakan ku yang keterlaluan. Malam ini aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasan hatiku padamu.." ucapnya pasti.

Treng….. dia memulai memainkan intro dari lagu yang akan diamainkan. Memang tidak begitu sempurna namun tetap Wookie merasa sangat senang karena lagu itu untuknya.

Another summer day, has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome, but I want to go home

Hhmmm,,,,,

Dia menyanyikan bait pertama dengan suara bassnya yang khas menambah kesan indah dalam lagu itu.

Maybe suurounded by, a million people I

Still feel all alone, I just want to go home.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you

It's one line or two, I'm fine baby how are you

And I would send it but I know that it's just not enough

May words were colds and flat ad you deserve more than that…

Another airoplane, another sunny place

I'm lucky I know, but I want to go home

Oh, I got to go home.

Let me go home, I'm just to far from where you are

I want to come home.

And this is I'm living someone else live

It's like I just steps outside,

When everything was going right

And I know just why you could not come along with me

This was not your dream,

But you always believe in me.

Another winter day , has come and gone away

Even paris and rome, but I want to go home

Let me go home

And surrounded by a million people I still feel alone

Let me go home, oh I miss you you know

Let me go home,ooohhh…

I had my run, baby I'm done

I got to go home

Let me go home.. oohh….

It all be allright, I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home…..

Treng….. dia mengakhiri lagunya dengan manis. Membuat Wookie menangis haru seakan tak percaya. Kekasihnya bisa bertindak seromantis ini untuknya.

"oppa, kau…hhiks,,,,,kau.. apa ini." Katanya terisak

" joahe, chagi?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Wookie hanya bisa menganguk dan tersenyum manis.

"ini semua untukmu chagi, bukankah sekarang hari jadi kita yang ke lima,eoh?" katanya sambil berdiri meninggalkan pianonya dan berjalan mendekati Wookie yang masih menangis sesengukan di depanya. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang sudah lima tahun ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam tangis dan tawa, sakit maupun sehat. Yeoja yang dengan sabar selalu menantinya, mencintainya dan menyayanginya. Bahkan seringkali dia harus mengalah dan menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karenanya.

"mianhae,oppa. aku sudah egois. Aku memang tidak dewasa. Aku memang masih kekanak-kanakan, aku…"

"hhusstt,,,, sudah, kau tidak sepenuhnya salah chagi, oppa juga salah. Aku juga terlalu sibuk dengan semua urusanku, aku juga minta maaf, ne"

Wookie menganguk lemah dalam dekapannya. Tangisnya sudah mereda berganti dengan senyum indah yang tersunging di wajah cantiknya.

"eegghh,, oppa sesak…" keluhnya

" hhehe mianhae.. oppa kelepasan. Oh iya kau lapar tidak? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan enak untuk kita, kajja?" ajaknya antusias

"ah, kebetulan aku juga lapar oppa." Wookie menganguk dan mengikuti kekasihnya duduk di meja kecil di tengah ruangan. Diatas meja sudah tersaji dua piring sirloin steak favorit Wookie dengan sebotol wine yang menemani. Tak lupa dua buah lilin merah yang menyala redup ditengahnya kian menambah kesan romantis malam itu. Bahagia, hanya kata itu yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini.

Flashback off

Puas melayang dalam fikiranya sendiri, namja Kim tadi berajak dari kursinya. Diarahkan kakinya menuju keluar restaurant. Di hirupnya udara musim gugur nan sejuk itu sebanyak dan semampu yang ia bisa. Seakan udara yang ia hirup akan membantunya melepaskan sakit yang sejak lama mengisi relung hatinya.

"hhhahh,,, segar…."

Dia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang kian lama kian padat. Siang ini banyak sekali yang lewat, begitu fikirnya. Namun hiruk pikuk manusia itu seakan tak ada pengaruhnya. Dia kembali menyusuri jalanan itu tanpa tahu akan kemana sebenarnya tujuannya. Ia hanya mengikuti kaki dan instingnya.

Dia terus berjalan melewati sepasang anak sma yang sedang asik menikmati ice cream di sudut taman. Si lelaki dengan telaten megelap sudut bibir yeojanya membuat sang yeoja tersenyum malu-malu. Dia tersenyum canggung melihat mereka.

"neomu bogoshipo, chagi…" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dia kembali berjalan melewati sebuah bridal gallery yang cukup besar. Di depan terpajang sebuah gaun pengantin cantik berwarna putih bersih. Berhiaskan beberapa bebatuan berkilap dibelahan dadanya. Menambah kesan cantik dan elegan. Siapapun pasti ingin memakainya untuk hari pernikahan mereka. Sejenak khayalnya menerawang, membayangkan kalau kekasihnyalah yang memakai gaun indah itu. Tiba-tiba bayangan Wookie memakai baju itu nampak di hadapanya. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Menampilkan deretan gigi yang rapi yang menghiasi setiap senyuman indahnya. Sontak namja Kim ini tersentak dan sedikit maju medekat ke arah etalase kaca di sampingnya. Namun saat ia menyentuh kacanya bayangan cantik kekasihnya hilang. Bersama dengan kedipan matanya.

"hhahh,,, bahkan sekarang aku mulai berhalusinasi tentang kau, chagi…" katanya sedih.

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berjalan tak tentu arah sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah stasiun subway di derah gangnam. Sebersit fikiran muncul di otaknya. Dan tanpa babibu lagi dia segera masuk dan menaiki sebuah kereta menuju sebuah daerah di pinggiran kota seoul.

Mungkin karena sedikit kelelahan berjalan sang namja Kim tempak tertidur lelap dalam perjalananya. Raut wajah damai sejenak menghiasi parasnya yang nampak sayu. Rupanya tidur mamberikan efek nyaman pada namja ini. Cukup lama ia tertidur, sampai akhirnya suara operator kereta mengembalikan kesadaranya. Dia tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan berusaha menyamankan matanya dengan sinar matahari sore yang menghiasi langit.

Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya dia segara beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar kereta.

"hhaaahh,,, segarnya udara disini. Pantas kau betah disini chagi" katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju perbukitan tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima belas menit. Sampailah ia di sebuah hamparan luas nan hijau yang menyuguhkan pemandanagn indah di sekitarnya. Suasana sepi dan damai menyelimuti setiap langkahnya menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Sepanjang perjalanan, memori otaknya kembali berputar pada kejadian yang membuatnya hancur bahkan sampai ketulang.

Hari itu tepat seminggu setelah perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke lima. Akhirnya Kim Jong Woon melamar Wookie dalam sebuah makan malam romantis di sebuah restaurant favorit mereka. Wookie nampak sangat gembira melihat cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya. Tak henti senyuman manis itu tersunging di wajah cantiknya. Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berdua berencana menghabiskan sisa malam mereka dengan berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana musim dingin seoul yang indah.

Sampailah mereka disebuah persimpangan jalan yang cukup sepi. Di sebelahnya hanya ada kekasihnya dan seorang ibu muda dengan belanjaan dan sebuah kereta bayi yang membuatnya sedikit terlihat kerepotan. Tiba-tiba, tas balanjaan di tangan kirinya terlepas memuntahkan banyak belanjaan didalmnya otomatis perhatian ibu itu teralihkan pada belanjaanya dan melupakan kereta bayinya. Jong Woon dan Wookie dengan senang hati membantu ibu itu memasukkan kembali barang belanjaanya kedalm kantung satunya yang tidak terlepas. Saat tanganya beralih memunguti belanjaan, entah bagaimana kereta bayi tersebut sudah bergerak melaju ketangah jalan. Wookie yang sadar akan bahaya yang mengintai bayi tak berdosa itu segera berlari mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berganti warna.

"hhah,, dapat.., kau nakal ya, bayi cantik" katanya lega. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian tatapan horror tersaji di depanya. Sebuah truk besar melaju dengan kencang tepat mengarah kepadanya. Tanpa berfikir lagi segera dia dorong kereta itu ketepian sekuat dan sejauh yang ia mampu dan..

Brraaaakk….

Wookie terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan bersimbah darah. Jong Woon hanya mampu terpaku melihat kejadian yang masih sulit dicerna otaknya.

"Wookieeeee,,,, "jeritnya akhirnya.

Langsung setelah kejadian tabrakan itu, Jong Woon segera melarikan Wookie kerumah sakit terdekat untuk segara mendapatkan pertolongan. setelah sampai dirumah sakit dokter segera memberikan penangan padanya. Jong Woon hanya bisa berdiri mematung menghadap ruangan putih yang kini tertutup di depanya. Dilihatnya banyak suster yang berlalu-lalang di hadapanya dan memandang iba padanya. Aroma anyir yang menguar dari aroma darah Wookie yang menempel pada bajunya seakan tak ia pedulikan. Hanya satu hal yang sedari tadi ada dan memenuhi fikiranya. Wookie, Wookie dan Wookie…

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarga Jong Woon tiba. Appa, omma dan adik satu-satunya. Kalian Tanya dimana keluarga Wookie. Mereka ada di Kanada. Tak mungkin kan mereka disana hanya dalam hitungan menit saja.

"wonnie,, uljima….ne…" semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja kata ibunya menenangkan sambil memeluk putranya yang nampak mengerikan dengan bercak arah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"umma,,,, hhiikkss,,, omma… aku bodoh omma akau lalai menjaganya. Harusnya aku yang…"

"hhuussstt,, tenang lah oppa. Wookie unnie adalah orang yang kuat. Dia pasti akan bertahan" kata adiknya memberinya semangat.

"tenanglah nak, aku tahu kau cemas tapi kau harus kuat untuknya, jika kau saja lemah lalu bagaimana dengannya?" kata ayahnya bijak.

"ne," hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya seorang dokter keluar.

"keluarga Kim ryeowook" pangilnya.

" kami keluarganya" begitu kata Jong Woon.

"apakah anda suaminya," tanyanya lagi

"ne, saya. Bagaimana keadaanya uisanim. Dia baik-baik saja kan? " katanya bertubi-tubi.

"hhah,, mianhae tuan Kim. Kami sudah berusaha menyelamatkan keduanya. Tapi.." jelas dokter itu

"keduanya.. maksud anda apa, uisanim saya tidak mengerti? Memangnya ada yang menjadi korban lain selain Wookie?" tanyanya bingung

"oh, apakah anda tidak tahu tuan Kim, nyonya Kim sedang mengandung dan usia kandunganya suadah menginjak minggu kelima. " paparnya

Kepala dan dadanya terasa sakit mendengar penjelasan dari dokter. Serasa sebongkah batu besar menimpanya. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai tidak sadar kalau Wookie sedang mengandung.

"lalu, apa yang terjadi, uisanim." Kata ayah Jong Woon menaggapi perkataan dokter tadi.

"hhahh,, dengan berat hati saya harus mengatakan kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. namun takdir berkata lain. Nyonya Kim dan bayinya telah pergi…"

Belum lagi sembuh dari hantaman batu yang seakan menghimpit kepala dan hatinya kini sekali lagi dia bagai tersambar petir di siang hari. Hari yang awalnya terang kini berganti gelap. Hatinya yang awalnya senang akan segera menjadikan Wookie miliknya kini berganti duka yang ia sendiri tak bisa cerna. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja. Mati rasa, mati jiwa.. separuh nyawa dan cintanya telah pergi bersama kekasihnya dan calon anaknya

"hhahha,, maldo andwae,, ini pasti mimpi kan omma, aku pasti sedang bermimpi aku harus bangun" katanya lalu mulai menampar wajahnya keras berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ini mimpi dan pasti dengan tamparan dia akan terbangun bersama Wookie disampingnya.

"hentikan chagi,, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri,, hiks,, jangan begini chagi,,," kata ommanya pilu

"wwookiieee… kajjima… aarrgghhhhh….." teriaknya pilu

Kembali kemasa sekarang. Kini namja Kim sedang menaiki anak tangga terakhir dari sebuah tangga panjang yang menuju deretan nisan yang bertuliskan banyak nama-nama dari orang yang telah tiada. Dia berbelok kekiri berjalan beberapa langkah dan melihat sebuah gundukan tanah berwarna hijau dengan sebuah nisan yang berhiaskan foto Wookie yang tengah tersenyum cantik di depanya. Diatas nisan tersebut bertuliskan untaian kata indah dari meteka yang ia tinggalkan.

"here, liying our beloved love, daughter and friends"

"Kim Ryeowook"

"RIP"

June, 21st 1987 – February, 1st 2012.

Your body may not here anymore but your love and soul are always in our heart.

"chagi aku datang. Kau merindukanku" katanya lemah.

End.

Mianhae…. Ini ff yewook pertama author mian kalau ceritanya menyedihkan. Dan sekali lagi author minta maaf buat yewook shiper karena udah bikin Wookie oppa dead and yeppa sengsara. Abisnya yeppa lebih asik dibikinin cerita sedih sih.. hhehhee…akhir kata selamat terimakasih sudah mau membaca.


End file.
